American Margot
by T1gerCat
Summary: (Crossover with movie American Mary, I couldn't find the category for the movie). When Margot finds herself in a surgery room where the doctors wear crimson scrubs, she realizes that things have to change. Mason's "accident" leaves her in charge and the Bloody Mary will come out to play once again.


American Margot

**A/N**: Hey guys, this is a crossover between American Mary and Hannibal. O b=never realized how similar the characters of Margot Verger and Mary were similar until I saw the red scrubs, so here is my very first Hannibal crossover and I truly hope you all like it. Drop me a line to let me know 'k? Bye!

Margot Verger was sitting on a low branch in a big, old, heavy tree in her family's estate. Her trusty caramel colored horse, Mod, was busy munching on grass below the tree. Margot's green eyes were staring at the vast nothingness of the horizon but the images playing in front of them were meant for no one but her.

That morning the medical equipment needed for her brother's life had arrived in the family home. Normally that would be alright, it had been years since she had even touched a scalpel, but the new scar her brother had ordered to be put on her, exactly over her old one and the hooker-red scrubs took her back to surgeries past.

It was 10 years ago. She had just come out and papa had cut her off the family money. She had told him to fuck himself and walked away. For the first 5 years she worked hard and felt free for the first time in her life. And then...

Her credit card got declined. Back then she didn't know why and the infrequent calls to her grandmother (the only sane person in the Verger clan) hadn't explained it. She had thought about becoming a prostitute for a while and a go-see at a strip club had opened the door to something else... A single, off the record, surgery in the middle of a basement while being ogled by a bunch of guys in her naughty undies weren't what she'd consider a proper procedure but she saved the guy and earned 5.000 dollars.

And spent the next few hours taking a hot shower to wash the grime off of her and missed the lecture the next day. One day she slept in and the 2nd of the 4 major changes in her life happened.

Change no2, She was contacted by a thing to perform a body modification surgery to a friend of the thing's for 12.000$. After removing the nipples and clitoris and stitching up the labia to the patient, Margot threw up for hours.

Change no3, she was invited to an exclusive surgeons only party. In retrospect she shouldn't have gone alone and she should have worn a less provocative dress but it wouldn't have changed anything. Her creepy professor still would have roofied and raped her.

Change no4, she dropped out of med school and opened a side business. An off the books practice that performed mods for cash.

Within 3 months she made more than Mason made with the family business in 6 months. She even opened a website to attract clients. When she felt she was ready she had kidnapped her rapist and modified him. No legs. No arms. Sewn mouth. He was a masterpiece. Little did she know... The cops were on her trail but couldn't prove a thing. Her side partner decided to skip town once the heat got too much (not that she blamed him, even though strip club owners and pimps really should have thicker skin) and she was attacked by the hubby of the Doll lady.

Last thing Margo remembered was stitching her own stomach before her internal organs slipped out. She woke up to a room in the family estate, properly sewn together and with Mason and his pineapple-like hair staring gleefully at her.

"Margot Margot Margot. You've been a bad girl"

He admonished her with his eyes shining crazily, the same the way they did when they were kids and he attacked her.

"It's time to put your games away Margot and come home. You take the chocolate and I won't tell papa"

He had sung. Margot's snappy retorts had died on her tongue once he told her their grandmother had died. Suddenly, the dark haired woman had realized everything.

How and why her credit card had been declined.

How her rapist's best pal and also a professor of hers had disappeared.

Where the tape from her rape had gone.

How Mason had gotten a hold of her address.

How she had been saved from her speedy death.

It was too late to do anything about it... Or was it?

Margot's ruby red lips curled in a smile. In a move that was too predatory to be anything but natural, she slipped down from the tree branch and mounted her horse, pushing it to get home faster. Once there she slipped into her room to change into something far less comfortable than her riding uniform. Once she was ready she headed into her brother's room. It had been modified already to accommodate the medical equipment helping him live.

At the sound of her stiletto heels, Mason's bright green eyes met hers and widened. Without paying attention to his slowly atrophying body Margot set up a tripod and a camera near the foot of his bed, and took a series of photos of her brother's destroyed face. His once rosy cheeks were gone. So was his large nose. Deep in thought she tilted her face this way and that letting her older brother squirm.

"I decided on three things Mason"

She said clearly.

"One, you do not need a private nurse. I will take care of you, just as you took care of me"

Mason's lipless mouth rose to a snarl, or a smile. Margot ignored him and proceeded to attach a laptop to the camera feed.

"Two, you can call me 'Bloody Mary' big brother. That was my name 5 years ago and I truly think it's time I found myself a hobby again"

At the name she used during her side business Mason's machine to help him breath began squeaking loudly.

"Three, how do you think Papa would react if I attached a uterus in your body? That way you could have a legitimate heir and I will get my legacy"

Hate shone in her eyes as she raised them to meet her brother's. In his shone fear.

Margot 'Bloody Mary' Verger liked that change in roles. She liked it very much. With surgical precision she threw the last hit.

"You should have taken the chocolate Mason"

She winked. Oh yes, freedom had never felt so sweet before.

The end 


End file.
